Chechen Rebel
During the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, Chechnya declared independence. In 1992, Chechen and Ingush leaders signed an agreement splitting the joint Chechen-Ingush republic in two, with Ingushetia joining the Russian Federation and Chechnya remaining independent. The debate over independence ultimately led to a small-scale civil war since 1992, in which the Russians supported the opposition forces against Dzhokhar Dudayev. Thousands of people of non-Chechen ethnicity (mostly Russians) fled the Chechen Republic and Chechnya's industrial production began failing after Russian engineers and workers fled or were expelled. The First Chechen War began in 1994, when Russian forces entered Chechnya to "restore constitutional order". Following nearly two years of brutal fighting, in which an estimated tens of thousands to more than 100,000 people died, and the 1996 Khasavyurt ceasefire agreement, the Russian troops were withdrawn from the republic. The Second Chechen War, in a later phase better known as the War in the North Caucasus, was launched by the Russian Federation starting August 26, 1999, in response to the Invasion of Dagestan by the Islamic International Peacekeeping Brigade. On 1 October Russian troops entered Chechnya. The campaign ended the de facto independence of Chechen Republic of Ichkeria and restored Russian federal control over the territory. Although it is regarded by many as an internal conflict within the Russian Federation, the war attracted a large number of foreign fighters. During the initial campaign, Russian military and pro-Russian Chechen paramilitary forces faced Chechen separatists in open combat, and seized the Chechen capital Grozny after a winter siege that lasted from late 1999 to the following February 2000. Russia established direct rule of Chechnya in May 2000 and after the full-scale offensive, Chechen militant resistance throughout the North Caucasus region continued to inflict heavy Russian casualties and challenge Russian political control over Chechnya for several more years. Some Chechen separatists also carried out terrorist attacks against civilians in Russia. These terrorist attacks, as well as widespread human rights violations by Russian and separatist forces, drew international condemnation. As of 2009, Russia has severely disabled the Chechen separatist movement and large-scale fighting has ceased. Russian army and interior ministry troops no longer occupy the streets. The once leveled city of Grozny has recently undergone massive reconstruction efforts and much of the city and surrounding areas have been rebuilt at a quick pace. However sporadic violence still exists throughout the North Caucasus; occasional bombings and ambushes targeting federal troops and forces of the regional governments in the area still occur. On 16 April 2009, the counter-terrorism operation in Chechnya was officially ended. As the main bulk of the army was withdrawn, the burden of dealing with the ongoing low-level insurgency mainly fell on the shoulders of the local police force. Three months later, the exiled leader of the separatist government, Akhmed Zakayev, called for a halt to armed resistance against the Chechen police force starting on August 1, and said he hoped that "starting with this day Chechens will never shoot at each other". (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. FARC (by Samurai234) Chechen Rebels: FARC: In a dense jungle, five FARC soldiers are discussing among themselves about a future attack on the colombian military building. Unaware to them, they are being watched by five Checen rebels, who are planning to help kill the FARC members. "Таким образом они - парни, а?" asks one of the rebels. "Они не делают настолько жесткий. Я буду хлюпать эти ублюдки одной одной рукой, связанной позади моей спины!" "Не становитесь дерзкими." replies the leader. "Они, возможно, не выглядят настолько жесткими, но взгляды могут обманывать. Держите ваше основание, мужчин." They move in very carefully, hiding behind trees, trying not to attract attention. One rebel, armed with a Makarov, raises the pistol, ready to fire. "Не стреляйте, пока я не говорю так." Says the leader. The rebel nods. One FARC member grabs his AK-47, and loads a clip in it. The Rebel leader snaps his fingers. "Теперь!!!" he yells. The rebel with the Makarov fires off three rounds at the AK FARC member. He is struck with all rounds through his head. (5-4) "¡Fuego atrás! ¡Fuego atrás!" yells the FARC leader. The two teams enter a short firefight. The rebel with the Makarov countines to fire the pistol, but a FARC member armed with a Uzi riddles him bullets. (4-4) The firefight ranges on, but one rebel armed with a PKM takes out another FARC member. (4-3) Meanwhile, two FARC members sneak away from the battle, and try to get to better ground. However, a rebel armed with a AK-101 takes out one of them. (4-2) However, he is taken out by the other FARC man with his AK-47. (3-2) The FARC member pull out his SIG Sauer P226 and spots another rebel. He fires off three shots and takes him out. (2-2) He smiles at his work but he runs into the rebel leader with a Borz, who riddles his body with multiple rounds. (2-1) The FARC leader runs to a garage with another rebel on his tail. Suddenly, the FARC leader comes out holding a FGM-148 Javelin! The rebel runs away in fear, but the FARC leader fires a rocket and blows him up, his body parts flying everywhere. (1-1) The FARC leader SIG Sauer P226 and searches for the Rebel leader. Suddenly, he is shot in the leg and falls over. Suddenly, he sees the rebel leader holding an AK-101 with a GP-30. He says, "Улыбка, Вы сукин сын!" and fire a grenade at him, blowing him up. (1-0) The rebel raises his fist in the air and yells "Chechnya!". Winner: Chechen Rebels Expert's Opinion The experts thought the Chechen Rebels had weapons which were more effective in Guerrilla fighting tactics. The training and experience were nearly equal, so it all came down to the arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Cfp3157) IRA: 12345 Chechen Rebels: 12345 Five Chechen Rebels are planning a raid on an Irish army base. They are at the front gate when a shot rings out. The rebels take cover as the IRA sniper tries to find a target with his G3S/1. The Chechen sniper aims his Dragunov SVD and misses the IRA fighter. Neither sniper manages to get a hit with their rifles. The leader of the Chechen Rebels yells loudly in Russian, "Fuck this." He lifts his RPG-7 and blows the IRA sky high. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebels: 12345 The sniper abandons the SVD for his Borz SMG. He breaches the door to meet the IRA leader with a remote control. He starts to run when the Pipe Bomb explodes and kills him. IRA: 1234 Chechen Rebel: 1234 As the rest of the IRA burst into the room, the Chechen Rebels open fire with their AK-101s. An Irishman falls. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 1234 The IRA leader aims his AR-18 and kills a Chechen Rebl before he orders the men to fall back. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 123 The rest of the Chechen Rebels advance cautiously. An IRA rebel aims a G3S/1 sniper rifle at him and gets a headshot. IRA: 123 Chechen Rebels: 12 The Chechen leader quickly aims his Borz SMG and kills the IRA man. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 12 The dying man aims draws his MAC-10 and kills the last Chechen regular with him. IRA: 12 Chechen Rebels: 1 The two remaining IRA rebels search a hall when the Chechen leader jumps out of a closet and stabs the IRA regular. IRA: 1 Chechen Rebels: 1 The IRA leader draws his KA-BAR knife and makes a thrust. The Chechen Rebel dodges this with ease and feints a slash. He then tackles the Irishman. He knees him in... a place. As the Chechen holds the Hunting Knife at the throat of the IRA soldier. the man says this, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! You don't knee a guy in his bollocks!" The Chechen merely shrugs and slashes the Hunting Knife across the Irishman's throat. IRA: Chechen Rebels: 1 The Chechen leader yells "Chechnya!" in victory. Winner: Chechen Rebels Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that despite the IRA's victory over the United Kingdom, the sheer better weaponry of the Chechen Rebels and their more brutal fighting style won them this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Croatian Rebels (by Ssdmarista) 5 Chechens were walking trough an eastern european city suddenly they hear 5 men talking in a slavic language and tought that they are Russian.They were actually Croatian and when they approached the Chechen's location one of them was killed by a Chechen Sniper.The 4 remaining Croatians fired back 3 of them with Zastavas and the other 1 with the machine gun.The Chechen also fired their 101 Kalashnikovs and machine guns.One of the Chechens gets cut in half by the croatian Machine gunner and the 4 remaining Chechens run inside a building.The Croatians chased after them in the same building once inside a Cechen fired his 101 killing another Croatian,the Croatians fired back killing the Cechen with a fireng squad of Zastavas.But they run into another cechen who fires his PK at the Croatians cutting one of them in half and forcing the 2 remaining ones into cover but this did not last long as his machine gun jammed and he runned away.A Croatian got his sniper rifle and killed the Chechen with a headshot as he was trying to leave.A Chechen came up with his Borz and tried to assassinate the Croat sniper only to be killed by the Croat leader with a burst of his ARMA ERO.The Croat Sniper hearing the shots pulls out his ARMA ERO and went with the leader to search for he last Chechen.The Chechen was around a corner waiting for the 2 Croats with his Borz the Croatian leader sent the other Croatian to inspect the corner only to be ambushed by the Chechen with the Borz.The 2 leaders fired at eacth other with their SMGs while chasing each other until they ran out of ammo.Then they pulled out their pistols and fired at each other during a chase until The Makarov run out of ammo and the Croat still had some bullets in his Browning.The Chechen got cornered and and the Croat aproached him with his Browning saying:Sada je gotovo Srbije!Hrvatska nikada neće biti poražen (it's over now Serbian!Croatia will never be defeated) the Chechen hear what he said and because some croatian words are similar to the Russian ones he managed to pick up a few of them and realisies that they were not Russians but Croatians so he told him in Russian:Подождите! Не стреляйте! Я не серб! Мне очень жаль чTo я напал на тебя! я слышал, что вы и ваши друзья говорящих на славянском языке, и я учил ты русский! Пожалуйста, прости меня! soon the croarian realised that this is not a serb put his gun down and as he knew Russian he told him:,,I'm sorry too'' and they shake hands and go eatch on his way'' Expert's Opinion The Chechens and the Croats were preety similar no big difference and their equipment and Xfactor proove it and in the end nobody won making this battle even To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors